Technical Field
The present teachings relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Related art
As a process of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is a process of forming a metal film on a substrate (JP 2011-6783 A). In addition, there is a case where it is desired that a metal film is selectively formed in a predetermined region on a substrate.